Los secretos de Hideyoshi Toyotomi (AU Victuuri)
by ellexlight yaoi
Summary: Hideyoshi Toyotomi, es uno de los más ilustres daimios del período Sengoku, sin embargo, su pasado y su vida siguen manteniendo algunos misterios más allá de su origen humilde, dos aspectos tan cruciales como que es un omega de clase baja en un mundo de nobles alfas, y que su verdadero nombre es Katsuki Yuuri.
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="e7de3033dda5ff73deb0a7b3bff14353"Respiro, toso, la debilidad de mi cuerpo me consume y mi propia incapacidad para moverme me lo confirma, mi muerte está cercana, estoy consciente de ello. 60 años de vida, llena de inconformidades, llenas de luchas, victorias y derrota, una vida completa en búsqueda de la unificación de un periodo turbulento de una nación en crecimiento, siendo el fervor de mis días hasta este momento en el que me encuentro. Muchos dirían que fue una buena vida, un ser que luchó desde lo más bajo hasta lograr obtener los títulos de los que hoy es merecedor, sin embargo ¿a qué costo? ¿Los ideales fueron más valiosos que las pérdidas que me han venido atormentando a lo largo de mi vida? Ya no lo sé, estoy cansado./p  
p data-p-id="4c6d8d01bb94d9abcfeea6db50009333""Víctor"/p  
p data-p-id="4f548bc85d665770f4e097b0bcbd394c"¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento? ¿Habrás muerto ya? ¿Habrás sobrevivido? Han pasado tantos años desde nuestro último encuentro, ese fatídico día en el que llegaste a mí con aquellas funestas noticias. Cada noche antes de dormir recuerdo tu rostro, lo fino de tus cabellos, lo suave de tu toque y el calor en la marca que dejaste sobre mi cuello como recuerdo infalible de mi destino atado a tu alma./p  
p data-p-id="65cf22de86c85cb4fa180435ae3a9ee5"em"Brotes pequeños del cerezo; /em/p  
p data-p-id="c0833f70800428d2ed610436a92f06d4"emTodo está naciendo; /em/p  
p data-p-id="ea4b460cac08b661b125c3ffe25a927b"emEs el comienzo de la primavera: /em/p  
p data-p-id="7547f6677d50374838f90101f8d6d32c"emDe una historia infame" /em/p  
p data-p-id="83ead424a0a8bde5b8356c742a4d1ed9"emI /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="83ead424a0a8bde5b8356c742a4d1ed9"em***/em/p  
p data-p-id="57e63a748117f69cd9bbe8450dad21a6"La vida era facciosa./p  
p data-p-id="6e96c736ef85ec794479b3bd91932a23"Recuerdo mis primeros años, influenciado por los relatos de mi padre Yaemon, quien sirvió como ashigaru en los ejércitos del shogun Oda Nobuhide, me incito a desear pertenecer a las filas de aquellos hombres, alfas en su gran mayoría, que luchaban por el honor de sus hombres, sus congéneres, su territorio y por si mismos. Una ocupación respetable que aunque ajeno a mis orígenes humildes, era posible de alcanzar con el único propósito de hacer útil está vacía existencia. Sin embargo, aquel futuro que se me antojaba fuese cercano estaba lejos de ser cumplido como yo esperaba, mi naturaleza me había condenado desde el momento que los primeros símbolos del celo se hicieron presentes./p  
p data-p-id="c8851d30446b996f257943f6b6f1489d"Había nacido como un omega./p  
p data-p-id="9d95e7c413ec2ddcb4446c635ad56d0f"Un omega jamás podría ser parte de las filas samuráis. Un omega jamás podría llegar a superar las dificultades a las que era sometido un samurai, un omega no tenía permitido ser algo más allá que el rol que otorgaba ser "un omega"/p  
p data-p-id="cacbf349e50e1901106847959b15bbdc"¿Por qué el destino se antojaba de verme en las fúnebres y escabrosas situaciones?/p  
p data-p-id="01bd9530835d945ad0689ec4d79ded2a"Eso no era para mí, yo quería mucho más. Yo no quería que mi vida estuviese plagada de amarguras atada a los cultivos de arroz, sujeto a la vida de crianza y de la tierra./p  
p data-p-id="24124a7548b7d12f3b1433070e03bafc"MI destino no era morir así./p  
p data-p-id="594eb676b0eade6730ab569842473912"Renuncie a cualquier atisbo de vida que estuviese preparada para mí como campesino o servidor en un templo. Este no era mi lugar, y para ello debía utilizar el único recurso por el que los dioses me otorgaron pese a llevar la desgracia de una naturaleza ajena a la mía. La apariencia y el aroma de un Beta, pero el interior de un omega, esto fácilmente podría ayudarme./p  
p data-p-id="d932884eb7c451e61d744c7eb3eccbaf"Así que bautizado con el nombre de Yuuri, sin un apellido y sin un estatus, pero con la libertad suficiente huir en búsqueda de aventuras, emprendí mi camino bajo el nombre Katsuki Yuuri, aprendiendo de la vida, uniéndome a las facciones de clanes que llamaban mi atención por determinado tiempo. Con el nombre de Kinoshita Tokichiro, me uní al clan Imagawa como sirviente del gobernador local Matsushita Kahei, un hombre vacío de un poder escaso, esas no eran las ambiciones que quería. Luego viaje hasta las tierras de Imagawa Yoshimoto, daimio de la provincia de Suruga, y serví ahí durante un tiempo hasta aburrirme, pero luego conseguí dos cosas que de por vida, marcarían mi total atención./p  
p data-p-id="49e7aa6dfcd9a09d0b85686d9e401ca2"Pasar toda una vida escabulléndome de mi pasado, suprimiendo mis impulsos naturales a base de drogas medicinales que eliminaban cualquier atisbo del celo, cortejando mujeres beta o omegas con el fin de suprimir el más vago deseo que pudiera sentir mi cuerpo por un alfa./p  
p data-p-id="083eaf8156a0a7620704faeedde096ad"Yo no podía ser omega e iba a demostrarle al mundo que se había equivocado al darme esa naturaleza./p  
p data-p-id="f54d4bb30c26f2a34b5c6042d0dbccc1"Había encontrado a la persona a quien serviría hasta mi muerte y había hallado a la persona de la cual estaría enamorado por el resto de mi vida./p  
p data-p-id="f54d4bb30c26f2a34b5c6042d0dbccc1"_ /p  
p data-p-id="f54d4bb30c26f2a34b5c6042d0dbccc1"Feliz noche mis corazones de cristal, es Elle. Aquí les presento el fic con el que participe en el primer reto de Escritores sobre hielo 2019, solo que esta vez lo ire subiendo en formato de capitulos cortos cada lunes. Ya esta revisado y completo así que no tendran que esperar demasiado por la actualización XD Quise subirlo el sabado pero todo el fin de semana tuve problemas con Wattpad así que lo subi fue hoy, y corresponde a un AU historico donde Yuuri es Hideyoshi Toyotomi, uno de los más importantes shoguns de la historia del Japón durante el periodo feudal o era sengoku (recordar inuyasha, solo que sin los demonios) y como este personaje no se tiene mayor registro de su pasado antes de servir al clan nobunaga, fue perfecto para esta trama que se antoja dramatica y espero les guste bastante./p 


	2. Chapter 2

"Los días lentos

se apilan, evocando

un viejo antaño".

Yosa Buson

Fue solo por un momento, a principios de primavera, justo el mismo año en el que había comenzado a servir en la residencia de su excelencia Oda Nobunaga, señor feudal y líder actual del clan Oda

Fue solo por un momento, a principios de primavera, justo el mismo año en el que había comenzado a servir en la residencia de su excelencia Oda Nobunaga, señor feudal y líder actual del clan Oda. Por aquel entonces servía humildemente como uno de los portadores de sandalias de mi señor Oda, la vida era tranquila y sencilla, aun no conseguí la pizca de emoción que me había incitado a dejar mis tierras de nacimiento.

Pero fue un día caminando a las orillas del río Gojo que circundaba con el mercado del pueblo, aun recordaba su inusual aroma a rosas. Un cosquilleo profundo se acumulaba en lo profundo de mi cuello y vientre, algo nunca antes sentido. Tus cabellos plata recogidos en una coleta que llegaba hasta tus hombros brillaban cual luz de luna, tus ojos eran iguales al cielo despejado de un día de verano, tu rostro resaltaba con cada nueva expresión y sonrisa que otorgabas a los pobres mortales.

¿Quién eres?

Es notoria tu ascendencia extranjera, aunque vistes como nosotros, tus rasgos son escandalosos. Las personas te miran con miedo y otras tantas con admiración, tu sonríes sin importar cuál fuera la mirada que recibieras, una marca característica de un alfa que no tenía miedo de nada, no temía ocultar nada, muy a diferencia de mí que he vivido ocultando toda mi vida los retazos de mi origen, de mi nombre, de mi naturaleza.

"El ciruelo y el cerezo florecen;

Mi alma está en júbilo;

En medio de los pétalos fugaces;

Encuentro tu sonrisa"

II

Ser descubierto era algo imperdonable en el quehacer de un samurái

Tu astuta mirada no dejo por alto la constante vigilancia que inconscientemente otorgaba a tu persona, y con aquella sonrisa encantadora, te presentaste ante mi persona por aquel pasaje de las cercanías del puente Otebashi. Quise mantenerme alejado, desapareciendo de tu vista las incontables veces que estuviéramos presentes, sin embargo, eras una persona inusual. Ajeno a lo común al igual que el color de tus cabellos, apareciste cual brillo de luz cada noche en la que estuviera patrullando por las calles de Kiyosu. Insististe conocerme, buscando un nombre al que pudieras llamar cada vez que

Jamás me había hipnotizado tanto el color azul de cielo, y esté reflejado en tus orbes era un universo completamente desconocido para mi persona. En mi vida jamás me hubiera interesado por una persona.

Y en el momento que me alcanzaste no pude alejarme de nuevo de ti.

Al mismo tiempo que iba aumentando de rango dentro del clan Oda, haciéndome de la confianza de mi excelencia Oda, también iba acercándome lentamente hasta tu persona, conversábamos, caminábamos, disfrutábamos de los sencillos caminos de una existencia breve, no necesitábamos de nuestros nombres, solo nuestras presencias, nada más allá de eso era importante y era el único momento donde pude sentirme seguro con una persona, tú eras diferente a los demás alfas que había visto antes, no me mirabas como menos, te era indiferente mi origen y estatus, no éramos alfa y omega, solo éramos tu y yo.

Eras un inmigrante extranjero que había venido acompañando un barco de jesuitas españoles que habían llegado a Edo, pero lejos de buscar masificar la palabra de vuestro único dios, tu interés iba acompañado de otras actividades mucho más enfocadas en ayudar a los más desamparados. Eras médico y herbolario proveniente desde un país llamado Rusia, te habías hecho amigo con una familia de la región hasta que pudieras moverte por ti mismo en Honshu. Tu manejo del idioma era vago y a veces mal empleado, sin embargo, te era suficiente para los quehaceres.

Luego de varios encuentros, caíste en cuenta que no nos habíamos presentado, me miraste ese día con el mismo brillo en tus ojos azules e inclinándose brevemente mientras tomabas mi mano, hiciste uso de tu nombre: Víctor Nikiforov, con marcado acento que denotaba notablemente tus orígenes y dejando un escueto beso en el dorso de una mis manos. Por primera vez en muchísimos años sentía como los colores adornaban la tez pálida de mis mejillas, murmure que eso no formaba parte de las costumbres japonesas al momento de presentarse a alguien, a lo que tú reíste y aceptaste que no lo eran, que más bien formaban parte de las tuyas. Luego de reír me miraste con cierto anhelo, esperando que de mis labios saliera la respuesta detrás de mi verdadera identidad. Fue en ese momento que sentí un frío transitar por mi espalda. Con varios años ejerciendo el rol de samurái, mi verdadero nombre había perdido total sentido, carente de poder o estatus. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el frecuento con Víctor era peligroso, si revelaba mi verdadero nombre pensaba que todo estaría complicado de ahora en adelante.

— Hashiba, mi nombre es Hashiba Hideyoshi.

Creía que al mantener conversaciones solo estaríamos frecuentando una sencilla amistad entre un samurái y un herbolario extranjero, pero para cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, aunque había buscado las formas para rehuir a mi naturaleza, esta se estampaba de bruces contra mi rostro unido a un ser de inmensurable belleza, el único alfa que había hechoque mi naturaleza omega se enamorara por completo.

Me habías hecho caer ante ti.

¡Hola! :D Ya nos encontramos en la fase de vida donde Yuuri se encuentra por primera vez con Víctor y como su relación va tomando forma y como nuestro lindo omega va cayendo ante él. Esta historia consta de capitulos muy cortos y con una trama un poco dramatica, por lo que debo advertirles que esten preparadas.

Tambien quiero preguntarles ¿Que tal les va pareciedo la historia? Me gustaría leer sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

A nadie puedo

confesar mis deseos,

de hilos embrollados

Natsume Sooseki

*****

Mi cuerpo no puede contener el deseo que ha nacido del toque de tus manos, tus labios rosados cual cerezo se me antojan como el deseo de percibir la primavera ¿Qué es lo que tienes de diferente que hace que mi corazón corra desbocado? No sabes lo ...

Mi cuerpo no puede contener el deseo que ha nacido del toque de tus manos, tus labios rosados cual cerezo se me antojan como el deseo de percibir la primavera ¿Qué es lo que tienes de diferente que hace que mi corazón corra desbocado? No sabes lo que estás haciendo en mí, un camino de escrupulosos sentimientos que se han ocultado en mi mente y mi cuerpo desde el fino conocimiento de mi naturaleza, haciéndome desconocer hasta la última fibra de este ser.

Amenazado por los temores de mi naturaleza, tú alzaste tus manos para guiarme por un camino floreado lejos de mis inseguridades, me abrazaste, me besaste y me llevaste a un lugar donde nunca antes había llegado, fuiste tierno, me hiciste el amor y me consumí en el hasta no sobrar nada de mí allí.

— Te amo, Hideyoshi.

Tu mirada brillante bajo el cielo estrellado me tomó desprevenido al igual que el toque de tus brazos, tus ojos azules expectantes esperaban la respuesta tácita a las palabras que me habías pronunciado, y yo supe que dada la sinceridad de tus expresiones y sentimientos era necesario que mis acciones correspondiera de igual manera a las tuyas, comenzando por un mínimo paso.

— Yuuri... llámame Yuuri, ese es mi verdadero nombre —pronuncie sintiendo mi respiración acompasada, el me miro sorprendido de la declaración pero como toda ocasión anterior, lograste entender sin decir nada ante eso, solo volviste tu toque a mis mejillas y las besaste con el mismo amor que profesas.

— Te amo Yuuri.

— Yo también te amo, Victor.

Al pisar sus huellas,

fragancia envolvente

del viento.

Masaoka Shiki

****

Nubes de conflictos se asoman, luego de múltiples enfrentamientos en los años pasados de nuestro Clan contra los Imagawa finalmente ha llegado el momento de saldar las cuentas

Nubes de conflictos se asoman, luego de múltiples enfrentamientos en los años pasados de nuestro Clan contra los Imagawa finalmente ha llegado el momento de saldar las cuentas. El clan Imagawa se encuentra juntando numerosos ejércitos entre las provincias de Suruga, Tōtōmi y Mikawa para llevar a cabo un ataque mucho mayor, informes oficiales han anunciado que su ejército cuenta ya con 40.000 soldados, mi señor no puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad de acabar con Imagawa y pronto hemos de partir a la batalla.

Tu también debes irte, ajenos a los ideales del conflicto armado, tu eres al igual que yo, eres un alma libre. Tus ojos cual cielo azul solo reflejan el anhelo que yo mismo siento cada vez que blando la espada, es el mismo sentimiento, el mismo deseo, la misma pasión. Alegas que podremos seguir escribiéndonos misivas, la pertinencias de las mismas puede ser alegada como último recurso para mantener cercano el nexo que nos han unido estos años, siento como el llanto de mi omega interno me resquebraja, estoy seguro que jamás podría sentir tal agonía por una mujer.

El amor nunca me fue necesario, los goces de la carne siempre fueron y vinieron, sin embargo, la noticia de tu partida me estremece y adormece los sentidos. No puedo faltar al juramento que he hecho ni a mis ideales o principios, solo puedo esperar el reecuentro que el cruel destino pudiera tener preparado para nosotros.

Es corto pero creo que suficiente y una mescla muy agridulce.

Una declaración y una separación ¿Qué deparara el futuro? Quiero leer que piensan al respecto.

¿Hay entre los que me leen algun fanatico de la historia japonesa? ¿O alguien sabe un poquito sobre la vida de Hideyoshi Toyotomi? Me gustaria saberlo XD

Espero que les haya gustado, les mando un gran saludo desde Venezuela


	4. Chapter 4

Él, una palabra,

yo, otra palabra.

¡El otoño avanza!

Takahama Kyoshi

*****

Ganamos, habíamos vencido al clan Imagawa con la victoria en Okehazama, mi excelencia Nobunaga había logrado vencer a los rebeldes que buscan ir en contra de los ideales que plantea para la nación del sol naciente

Ganamos, habíamos vencido al clan Imagawa con la victoria en Okehazama, mi excelencia Nobunaga había logrado vencer a los rebeldes que buscan ir en contra de los ideales que plantea para la nación del sol naciente. El júbilo se había apoderado del castillo Gifu y todos se encontraban inmersos en la celebración de la victoria consagrada. Sin embargo, el malestar general me había hecho recluirme a mis aposentos del castillo sintiendo como la fuerza me abandonaba.

Mis ruegos habían sido escuchados y la fuerza de mi celo había caído con fuerza sobre mi cuerpo. Sentía como el calor me consumía y la cabeza me pesaba, busque por toda la habitación las plantas medicinales que me habían sido recetas para suprimir las feromonas del celo a fin de no ser encontrado en esas instancias dentro de un castillo repleto de alfas.

El calor era tan abrumador, sentía como mis piernas se humedecían y la respiración me faltaba. Era el primer celo que me atacaba lejos de la cercanía de Víctor, los últimos habían sido todos aliviados por los toques del alfa, recuerdo como sus manos

Las ropas se hicieron innecesarias

Necesitaba el toque de Víctor, lo necesitaba de inmediato o sentía que moriría, ya no podía soportar pasar otro celo alejado de su alfa.

— Con que esta era la verdad detrás de tus escapes continuos —inquirió una voz cercana que conocía perfectamente y que hizo que mi cuerpo se congelará pese al calor que sentía en ese momento, a escasos metros atravesando la puerta de shōji que daba a mi habitación se encontraba la figura firme de mi señor feudal: Oda Nobunaga, con una impasible mueca en su rostro me observa con sus feroces ojos y como nunca antes sentí el miedo correr por mis venas.

— M-Mi excelencia, no es lo que parece yo no —intente explicarme, sintiendo pánico que de todas las personas existes fuera su excelencia Nobunaga quien le encontrara en deplorable y secreta situación, su esfuerzo, su estatus, los logros de su vida echados a la mierda por su maldita naturaleza.

Quería morir, el seppuku sonaba tan tentador en tal instante.

— Maldito Mono, esas no son las palabras que espero escuchar de mi general más competente —contestó el daimio en un gruñido furioso al momento que me cubría con su haori, le vi extrañado mientras tomaba las prendas entre mis manos.

— ¿Su excelencia?

— Daré a entender que estás indispuesto en este momento, en cuanto el malestar cese requiero de tu presencia en mi salón, mono, discutiremos qué haremos respecto a tu condición.

Y con ello, el imponente shogun se retiró de la estancia dejándome en un inexorable silencio que fue roto por un golpe contra el tatami y un gemido que arrancaba al llanto ahogado por la ira.

"El camino infructuoso de una naturaleza errada;

Clamo tu nombre;

Pero no se escucha nada;

Ni siquiera mi propia voz"

II

Me encontraba en salón principal del castillo Gifu, a escasos metros de distancia se encontraba sentada mi excelencia observándome en silencio con una fiera, esperaba sin esperanzas su orden de acabar con su deshonra al tomar mi vida con mis propi...

Me encontraba en salón principal del castillo Gifu, a escasos metros de distancia se encontraba sentada mi excelencia observándome en silencio con una fiera, esperaba sin esperanzas su orden de acabar con su deshonra al tomar mi vida con mis propias, pero esta, a diferencia de lo que pensaba, jamás llegó, en cambio otra frase salió de los labios del alfa.

— Deberás contraer matrimonio.

— ¿Señor? —alce el rostro del suelo, habiendo esperado la muerte por la infamia y la mentira, lo que menos esperaba era esa orden.

— Eres una pieza de vital importancia para mis planes, tu lealtad ha sido como pocas he sentido entre mis hombres, no me importa tu naturaleza pero hay otros que solicitaran tu cabeza por tal deshonra a sus tropas, debemos tomar medidas para evitar ello — exhortó, yo le veía sin dar crédito a sus palabras—. Aunque los omegas estén especializados en la concepción, los omegas masculinos también pueden inducir vida en otros seres ¿Me equivoco?

No estaba equivocado, eran pocos casos pero existían ocasiones donde una pareja de omegas ambos masculinos, femenino y masculino tuvieran oportunidad de concebir vida en alguno de ellos. No era sencillo pero tampoco imposible.

— Si quieres permanecer como "Hideyoshi" y conservar tu vida, sirviendo tus ideales, para mí, entonces tú deberás contraer matrimonio con quien yo mejor espere, ese será tu nuevo deber maldito mono, y no esperes que volveré a dar segundas oportunidades.

Esa era una salida muy conveniente, si me casaba y hacía silenciar a mi esposa, con solo asegurar un heredero podría callar todas las sospechas que pudieran existir sobre mi verdadera naturaleza. No obstante, eso significaba perder toda posibilidad de siquiera volver a ver a Víctor, limitaría nuestros encuentros y por supuesto, tendría que alejarme de él por motivos más que obvios, ya había faltado a la palabra de mi señor en más de una oportunidad.

— Muchísimas gracias, mi señor, le aseguro que no le volveré a defraudar.

Mientras decía esto, tenía mi rostro pegado contra el suelo y justo en ese momento una pequeña lágrima paso por mi mejilla como último atisbo de sentimentalismo omega, ya no había vuelta atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

Anhelando a esa persona,

vívido crisantemo

silvestre.

Takahama Kyoshi

****

Poco después de eso, mis nupcias con Mamiya Nene fueron inevitables

Poco después de eso, mis nupcias con Mamiya Nene fueron inevitables. Siendo ella una omega de sangre aristócrata, con lazos consanguíneos de familia con estatus samurái, hicieron posible que mi perfil como diplomático solo tuviera más renombre, fomentando nuestra victoria sobre el clan Saitou, nuestra influencia ha crecido sustancialmente y el poder que ejercemos sobre las otras provincias es notable, pronto llegará el día en nuestro señor Oda pueda ser el máximo gobernante que unifique las tierras del sol naciente.

Gracias a su victoria en Okehazama, mi excelencia Nobunaga ascendió a la cima del poder militar en el país. Además de ello, en los años siguientes, formalizó su alianza con Tokugawa Ieyasu, quien pudo establecer Mikawa como una provincia independiente. Los pasos a la paz y la unificación estaban cada vez más cerca, sin embargo, aún existen facciones que se resisten.

Han pasado varios años desde que el traidor Saitō Yoshisatsu rompió relaciones con el clan Oda, mi excelencia comenzó una serie de ataques en contra de la provincia de Mino, finalmente hoy ha el Castillo Inabayama, mis acciones por fin se ven recompensadas.

Víctor ¿Has estado bien? Varios años han pasado desde la última misiva que te he hecho llegar, solo a través de este canal secreta confianza que tengo con mi emisario Chulanot. Intuyo no querrás saber nada de mí al hacerte conocedor de mis nupcias, sin embargo, mi amor por ti no ha desaparecido, sigue intacto.

Te extraño.

¿Es un imperio

esa luz que se apaga

o una luciérnaga?"

-Jorge Luis Borges-

****

Habían pasado ya muchos años, nuestros cuerpos habían envejecido pero nuestras facciones no habían dejado de expresar todo aquello que nuestros corazones sentían, el sentimiento de amargura que llega con sabor amargo hasta mis labios, tu escueta m...

Habían pasado ya muchos años, nuestros cuerpos habían envejecido pero nuestras facciones no habían dejado de expresar todo aquello que nuestros corazones sentían, el sentimiento de amargura que llega con sabor amargo hasta mis labios, tu escueta mirada llena desazón al momento en que nuestros ojos se han encontrado.

Coincidencia del destino en los caminos de durante un reposo de verano en las costas Imahama. Tras el asedio conjunto entre su excelencia Nobunaga y Tokugawa Ieyasu contra las dos fortalezas de los clanes Asai y Asakura, con el éxito de campañas contra los Asai y Asakura, su excelencia Nobunaga me nombró como daimio de tres distritos en la parte norte de la provincia de Ōmi. Actualmente he encontraba en el castillo de Imahama, tomando el control de la fábrica de armas de Kunimoto que había sido establecida algunos años atrás por los Asai y los Asakura. Eran tiempos estableces dado que su señor había logrado acercarse al trono y siendo promovido como Sangi, figura central de gobierno de Japón, mi actual posición

¿Cómo es que nuevamente estaba frente a ti como si los años no hubieran pasado?

Víctor, te había extrañado tanto.

Pese a los hechos que pudieron habernos separados por tantos años, nuevamente nos encontramos cara a cara como si solo nos hubiésemos separados un escasos meses. El hilo conductor de nuestros deseos estaba aún presente, intacto y latente dispuesto a explotar en miles de llamas en el momento que nuestro encuentro fuera determinado por los hilos del destino. En cuanto nuestras manos se tocaron una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesó por completo nuestros cuerpos, no hubo raciocinio, no se pensó más, nuestros labios se alcanzaron y todo lo demás fue un baile continuo de cuerpos sobre el tatami. Por un breve momento de encontrarnos, de saberte mío y yo tuyo nuevamente, no hubieron represalias en conseguir la preciada marca que clamaba mi interior con poseer para afianzar nuestro vínculo, no hubo recriminación, no hubo lamento, solo felicidad.

A partir de ese tiempo, y quizás por unos meses más, Víctor estaría viviendo a mi lado en las instalaciones del castillo Imahama, solo por un instante durante esta pausa de paz, quería permanecer a tu lado.

El halo de la luna,

¿No es el aroma del ciruelo

elevándose al cielo?

Yosa Buson

*****

La presencia constante de Víctor en los pasillos del castillo había hecho que nuestros encuentros ya no fuesen fortuitos y que por ello, mis temores respecto al producto que pudiese otorgar mi naturaleza habían regresado

La presencia constante de Víctor en los pasillos del castillo había hecho que nuestros encuentros ya no fuesen fortuitos y que por ello, mis temores respecto al producto que pudiese otorgar mi naturaleza habían regresado. Quise creer que dada la vejez adquirida en mi cuerpo mi capacidad para concebir vida pudiera haberse atrofiado con el paso de los años, pero aún sin confiar del todo había solicitado a mi emisario cierta cantidad de plantas medicinales que impidieran la fertilidad en este momento de escasa felicidad que había alcanzado. Sin embargo, el Dong Quai que Phichit había traído para mí no había funcionado, vómitos, mareos, la constante debilidad y la pérdida completa de mi celo solo fueron los signos contundentes del cumplimiento de mi mayor miedo. Había logrado concebir un ser dentro de mí. Me maldije internamente a pesar de tener en cuenta los esfuerzos que había hecho para impedir aquello, después de todo estaba claro que aquello no podía ser más inoportuno para aquella situación que estaba.

Sin embargo, también estaba en una encrucijada. Ese niño, no era un error producto de sus malas decisiones, aquel niño que iba nacer de su propio vientre, era producto de su unión con Víctor y no con aquella aristócrata a la que poco trataba. Era la máxima representación del amor que ambos se tenían fuera de los límites del estatus y la discriminación genérica. Se suponía que en otras circunstancias debía de encontrarme feliz por el milagro de esta nueva vida, pero me sentía tan miserable.

Estábamos en pleno proceso de instauración de su excelencia Nobunaga como Sangi, figura central de gobierno de Japón, estábamos demasiado cerca del sueño de una Japón unificada, no podía permitir que algo como sucediera. Con sus tareas actuales su excelencia había delegado el control del clan a su hijo Nobutada y lo nombró daimio de las provincias de Mino y Owari, por lo que éste ocupó el Castillo Gifu. Yo mismo era daimio de tres distritos en la parte norte de la provincia de Ōmi mientras su excelencia se encontraba en la capital del país, si este llegaba a presentar un apuro y debía salir en su auxilio ¿Como lo haría? Había faltado a su palabra

Le di la noticia a Víctor y su cara de felicidad solo aumentó la presión y la pena que sentía mi corazón en ese momento, alegaba que la felicidad encontrada en mi persona y en ese nuevo niño que estaba por nacer eran lo más valioso que había encontrado al incursionar en ese viaje que significó internase a un nuevo país completamente desconocido. El peso de mis ideales estaba en conflicto con mis deseos emocionales y los desórdenes existenciales sobre mi naturaleza, la faz sonriente de felicidad absoluta en Víctor me pesaba, me abrumaba y me dolía, no podía soportarlo. Era como cargar una estatua de Buda en la espalda, inclemente, casi imposible.

Me sentía fatal.

No poder aceptar el precioso regalo que Víctor me había obsequia me hacía sentir perverso y sentir que no podría cumplir con las tareas asignadas en un momento tan crucial faltando a la única oportunidad que me ofreció mi señor me hizo sentir del mismo nivel que un traidor.

¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer ahora? Las lágrimas no pueden correr libremente por mis mejillas, pero siento mi pecho resquebrajado y mi moral en el suelo.

Siento que no puedo.

¿Cómo les va pareciendo el desarrollo de la historia? Es bastante dramático todo, especialmente considerando los tiempos que se estaban afrontando en Japón por ese momento. El siguiente va a estar muy candente y me gustaría que comentaran que esperan que suceda, quiero leer sus teorías.


	6. Chapter 6

La oscuridad me consume.

En mi corazón

habita una única persona.

Ciruelo Invernal.

Kubota Mantaroo

****

El proceso de gestación de un omega masculino dura alrededor d meses dadas las diferencias del conducto por dónde debía pasar el bebe, muchos hombres morían en el proceso de traer un infante al mundo, sin embargo, eran la menor de las preoc...

El proceso de gestación de un omega masculino dura alrededor d meses dadas las diferencias del conducto por dónde debía pasar el bebe, muchos hombres morían en el proceso de traer un infante al mundo, sin embargo, eran la menor de las preocupaciones. Haciendo uso del estado de indisposición ameritada a una enfermedad, deje parte de mis obligaciones a mis generales y emisarios de confianza, cuyo solo los generales Nishigori y Minami están al tanto de mi verdadera situación junto con Chulanot Phichit, dejando mi cuidado única y estrictamente a Víctor cuyos conocimientos en medicinas eran más que suficientes para contar con su presencia. Milagrosamente su excelencia se encontraba supervisando la construcción de su nuevo castillo en la cima de una montaña llamada Azuchiyama, la cual estaba justo a orillas del lago Biwa, y siendo conocedor de las debilidades a las que constantemente era presa mi cuerpo, solo mandó un emisario con sus escuetas recomendaciones y consideraciones. Durante los meses que duró la gestación no hubieron mayores complicaciones hasta que llegó el momento del parto, mi salida de las inmediaciones del castillo fue inminente para evitar la propagación de los rumores sobre mi supuesta enfermedad, acompañados del general Minami, Phichit y Víctor, comencé mi trabajo de parto en una cabaña en las inmediaciones de la costa de Imahama.

Fueron varias horas exhaustivas y llenas de dolor en las que duró el trabajo de parto, sentía que no podría soportarlo más, sentía que estaba cerca de morir pero las palabras de aliento de Víctor hicieron hacer un último esfuerzo hasta que finalmente la mañana del inicio de la primavera escucho los estridentes llantos de mi siguiente heredera.

Los presentes procedieron a hacer los últimos cuidados de la niña y a cortar el cordón umbilical antes de que pudiera, no sabía qué hacer de tenerla entre mis brazos, tenía miedo y sentimiento inconcebible se asomaba por mi mente, la sonrisa encantadora de Víctor se asomaba por su rostro brillantemente con aquel pequeño bulto protegido entre sus brazos.

— Mírala Yuuri, es nuestra hermosa Mikaeri.

— Es hermosa —comentó el general Minami mientras se acercaba también a mirar a la niña, con pequeños cabellos oscuros, tenía su tez parecida a una muñeca de porcelana, respiraba apaciblemente y yo no podía creer que algo tan hermoso hubiera nacido de mi vientre, alce cansado una de mis manos para poder acariciar sus diminutas mejillas, era tan hermosa... hasta que abrió sus ojos.

— Tiene los ojos azules...

— Si, son iguales a los míos ¿No es hermosa? Durante todos estos meses he estado pensando un nombre, como ha nacido niña

— Tiene los ojos azules...

— ¿Yuuri?

— Si no tuviese los ojos azules, podría estar cómoda en mi palacio como una de mis herederas legítimas, pero ¿Cómo podría explicar mi nexo con esta niña cuando tiene ojos azules? —sus ojos azules eran los más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida, pero tan alejados de la normalidad a la que mis compatriotas estaban acostumbrados que sencillamente era extremadamente difícil que fuera fácilmente aceptada haciendo nacimiento de mis origines, naturaleza o contradicciones militares. Era una locura mantener a esa niña en mi castillo, y ante todas mis palabras, Víctor me miró escandalizado.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Yuuri? Creí que al haber pasado todo este tiempo con nosotros estabas dispuesto a vivir una vida tranquila conmigo.

Por un momento sentí como que me hubiera echado un calera de agua encima, los años de preparación, de lucha, de esfuerzo y abandono ¿No eran nada para ti? ¿Mis sueños e ideales eran tan vagos para abandonarlos a una vida donde mi único rol establecido fuese la crianza? Mi corazón fue partido en miles de pedazos por una traición jamás sentida, yo creí que eras diferente Víctor, creí que eras diferente a todos los demás pero me había equivocado

— ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera decir eso? —inquirí sintiendo como la ira

— Yuuri calma por favor, apenas diste a luz —intento hacerme entrar en razón Minami, pero estaba cegado con la ira.

— ¡No puede importarme menos eso! —vocifere haciendo uso de mi escasa fuerza para apartarlo de mi lado — ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de mi vista, no quiero volver a verte a ti y a esa niña de nuevo!

— Pero Yuuri... — intento decir, y observe en ese momento lo resquebrajada de su mirada, de su corazón pero no pudo importarme menos todo eso en ese instante.

A partir de ese momento juré que no me detendría ante nada ni nadie hasta alcanzar aquellos ideales que me había propuesto, mi naturaleza jamás que retendría, y si tenía que abandonar todo, incluso mi pasado y mi "lazo", lo haría a fin de ver cumplido el sueño de una Japón unificada bajo el brazo inclemente de mi excelencia como regente de nuestro señor emperador.

En el camino seco

sombras sobrepuestas,

nos separamos.

Sugita Hisajo

*****

Ya van siete años desde la última vez que pudimos encontrarnos, lo trágica de nuestras despedidas, el abandono del vínculo que creíamos sujeto a nuestras almas

Ya van siete años desde la última vez que pudimos encontrarnos, lo trágica de nuestras despedidas, el abandono del vínculo que creíamos sujeto a nuestras almas. El peso de mis decisiones me atacaba constantemente luego de ese día, tu mirada desgarrada y el llanto continuo de mi hija me han perseguido durante cada noche que pasaba, el pánico me había consumido e incitado a tomar la peor de las decisiones de mi vida.

Después de ese día, Víctor tomó sus cosas y con nuestra hija en brazos desapareció del castillo Imahama para no volver, luego de ello, con mi cuerpo más recuperado debí aproximarme en una marcha San'yōdō al suroeste de la isla, estábamos ya en el final de la unificación del país del naciente.

Viendo el cielo nocturno desde los jardines del castillo Osaka comienzo a pensar ¿Cómo estará mi adorable pequeña? Recuerdo con pesar y sentimiento amargo como no pude seguir disfrutando del azul de tus orbes, lamento haber tenido que separarme de ti pero mis decisiones fueron acertadas rememorando lo que vino en los años posteriores a nuestra separación.

Mi excelencia Oda Nobunaga y su honorable hijo mayor fueron asesinados en el templo Honnōji, en Kioto, por las tropas de Akechi Mitsuhide, antiguo general de confianza y compañero de armas mío. Pese a las artimañas orquestadas por Mitsuhide mis hombres de confianza lograron aprehender al mensajero que Mitsuhide envió con las noticias de la muerte de mi excelencia Nobunaga. Iniciado el asedio al castillo Takamatsu, considerado una fortaleza impenetrable e inundado para lograr hacer frente contra el Clan Mori que me dejaría el camino libre para vengar a mi señor, el camino tardó cuatro días de marcha forzada. Allí encontramos a Mitsuhide desprevenido y derrotamos en la batalla de Yamazaki. Finalmente mi señor había sido vengado, pero el tema de la sucesión formal para la siguiente cabeza del clan Oda aun seguía ocupándome gran parte de mi tiempo.

Desde entonces no he mantenido ningún tipo de contacto con Víctor, no sé de su paradero ni de su condición, no sé cómo se encuentran ambos, que necesitan, si en algún momento han añorado mi presencia en sus vidas.

Lo siento Víctor, Mikaeri, separarme de ustedes no fue algo que hubiese deseado, pero viendo como están las cosas, con el peso del legado de mi excelencia sobre mis hombros, no me retracto de mis decisiones, solo me retracto de que las cosas no puedan ser como hubiésemos deseado.

Finalmente les presento el capitulo que es la antesala del final de este fic, ataviado de desencuentros de una historia de amor limitada a los ideales, el final que vendrá pronto podría traerles sentimientos encontrados.  
Por otro lado ¿Que les ha parecido el capítulo?

Se que algunas tendrán cierto disgusto hacia la reacción de Yuuri hacia Mikaeri, pero ya de por si el no estaba deseoso de quedar embarazado, la presión social invisible y su propia negación hacia su verdadera naturaleza son las que hicieron que no estuviera a gusto con la idea de dar a luz. Sumado a ello, Japón para ese momento tenia una política muy intolerante hacia los extranjeros, en algunos casos los toleraba y en otros los consideraban bárbaros que debían ser eliminados, por ello Yuuri no podía concebir un hijo con rasgos occidentales ya que podrían tacharlo de traidor, su simple relación con Víctor podría causar su muerte, pero el hecho de aliarse filialmente y tener un hijo con un bárbaro, destruiría por completo todo lo que ha logrado en toda su vida. Es un tema complejo y muy controversial que siendo sincera, dejo que comenten a su gusto porque me gusta ver el mundo arder, existen miles de perspectivas que pueden tomarse respecto a ello, pero ubicándonos al contexto, esta es una reacción viable.


	7. Chapter 7

La noche de invierno más larga:

caen los pétalos del ciruelo y, al fin,

la luna en el oeste.

murió en el solsticio de invierno,

el oeste hace referencia a la Tierra Pura.

Bankoku

******

Esa mañana de invierno pese todos los pronósticos y en medio de mi salón del castillo de Osaka hiciste acto de presencia ante mí pese a los llamados de Phichit y el resto de mis comandantes de confianza

Esa mañana de invierno pese todos los pronósticos y en medio de mi salón del castillo de Osaka hiciste acto de presencia ante mí pese a los llamados de Phichit y el resto de mis comandantes de confianza.

Tu faz destrozada, las vejes pronunciada y las heridas resaltantes aun bajo los vendajes me hicieron entender un aproximado de la situación que atravesabas, pero la infalible ausencia de aquel pequeño ser de intensos ojos azules hizo que un sentimiento de incomodidad jamás sentido

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido Víctor? ¿Por qué Mikaeri no está contigo? —consulte sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta me ahogaba.

Bajaste la mirada desolado conteniendo un jadeo, ante mis atónicos ojos caíste de rodillas rompiendo en un punzante llanto, allí entendí las razones de tu presencia y el motivo de la ausencia de mi pequeña.

Mikaeri había muerto asesinada a manos de las facciones radicales contra extranjeros.

Los habían herido a ambos meses antes, sobreviviendo Víctor de milagro a las heridas pero no habiendo tanta suerte con la pequeña. Luego de eso este había hecho hasta lo imposible por llegar hasta Osaka para dar conmigo para entregar la noticia.

No recuerdo haber llorado tanto en mi vida, ni siquiera en las noches de arrepentimiento por la decisión que tome respecto a Victor y Mikaeri.

Víctor se lamentaba no haberla podido proteger como me hubiera prometido, incluso se culpaba de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a nuestra única hija.

Y yo estaba seguro que no era su culpa, no cuando podía sentir su inconsolable dolor resquebrajar cada fibra del vínculo que teníamos en ese instante. No fue tu culpa Víctor, tu solo eres una víctima del odio que no he controlado, yo era el único culpable de ese hecho fatal que no debió ocurrir y que no podía permitir que ocurriera nuevamente. Personas como aquellas atienden contra tu seguridad y tú eres una persona que no merece aquello, el dolor de la pérdida de aquella pequeña no se comparara jamás con el dolor de aquellos infelices que se galardonaron con el terror de su alma, ellos pagarán con sus vidas las acciones que han tomado, y yo seguiré blandiendo la espada de la justicia por aquellos que quieran ir en contra de la paz que he logrado cimentar en estos años.

Pero por eso no puedo seguir permitiendo que permanezcas en este lugar, no puedo permitir que sigas en este país, es momento de que vuelvas al tuyo aun con el dolor que eso implica al separarme definitivamente de ti, pero siempre que estés a salvo no me importa nada más.

Lo siento Víctor, quizás el dolor y la culpabilidad por la pérdida de Mikaeri me ha consumido, pero no podía dar marcha atrás en esta decisión que he tomado.

Es momento de que encuentres un lugar mejor, uno donde estés a salvo lejos de esta barbarie que ha amenazado con acabar el único vínculo de amor que tengo por mi propia naturaleza.

Tanto el vencedor

como el vencido no son

sino gotas de rocío,

sino el resplandor de un rayo.

Así deberíamos ver el mundo.

Yoshitaka.

******

Respiro, la debilidad de mi cuerpo y mi propia incapacidad me lo confirman, mi muerte está cercana, estoy consciente de ello

Respiro, la debilidad de mi cuerpo y mi propia incapacidad me lo confirman, mi muerte está cercana, estoy consciente de ello. La unificación de un periodo turbulento de una nación en crecimiento fue el fervor de mis días hasta este momento en el que me encuentro, la pérdida de legitimidad, la entrega de un poder desesperado a un grupo de ancianos que buscan desesperadamente mi último respiro amenazando la integridad del último heredero que he podido engendrar para perdurar mi legado.

Ya no queda nada de mí, ya no queda motivo porque luchar.

He perdido, mi honor, mi poder, el legado de mi excelencia, mi familia, mis hijos, mi amor...

¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento? ¿Habrás muerto ya? ¿Habrás sobrevivido? Cada noche antes de dormir recuerdo tu rostro, lo fino de tus cabellos, lo suave de tu toque y el calor en la marca que dejaste sobre mi cuello como recuerdo infalible de mi destino atado a tu alma. El sonido de tu risa estallando en carcajadas por las reacciones que te fueron otorgadas por mi persona ante los halagadores cortejos a los que me sometiste durante los primeros años de encontrarnos, tu toque, tu voz grabada en fuego en mi memoria nombrando el único nombre que aquellas personas a mi alrededor no lloran.

"Yuuri"

Qué triste es... perecer de este modo y sin encontrarme nuevamente con el azul de tus ojos.

Incluso para este último momento debo ocultar quien fui, quien eras, y cuanto te ame.

Me siento arrepentido de no haber estado todo el tiempo que hubiera querido contigo, Víctor.

Lo siento, espero que en otro momento podamos encontrarnos en un tiempo de paz donde mi única prioridad sea estar a tu lado.

FIN.

Bueno mis amores, finalmente hemos llegado al final de este pequeño y breve fic de la era sengoku, uno de los más tragicos que he escrito hasta el momento y fue participe del primer reto del concurso de Escritores On Ice, de verdad quiero agradecerles a todos los que le siguieron, comentaron y votaron el, de verdad aprecie mucho sus interacciones.

Por si se preguntan, aunque al principio no tenia pensado hacer epilogo o algo, ya que estaba conforme con dejarlo hasta aqu, gracias a una pequeña amiga decidi comenzar a escribir la perspectiva de Victor, hecho que todavia esta en producción, así que esperenlo con ansias porque va a estar bueno. Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
